


Warm

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Feral, M/M, Mpreg, m/m - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: It's winter, the heating is out and a heavily pregnant Leonardo needs someone to warm him up. ~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakycchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakycchan/gifts).



> Written for Saky! she and I get together and the amount of ideas we bounce back and forth is super crazy, plus she did me a wonderful mini comic! so I totally owe her some OTP goodness~ Hope you like it! I tried to combine a few of the things you like, you sinner you! Just something little. <3

“Leo?”  
“Hey Leo-”

The turtle in question blinked away sleep, his vision hazy as he attempted to focus on the cornered look he was receiving from his immediate younger brother, the red-banded turtle kneeling beside the pile of blankets concealing Leo's body.  
“ Raph?”  
He was curled up under a make-shift giant heat-lamp, even with all that Raphael could tell his older sibling was feeling the cold, placing a hand lovingly on the others cheek only confirmed that.

It was winter, they lived in a sewer and despite all the effort Don had made they'd lost their main heating system that morning.  
The poor genius hadn't been seen since, clearly locked away in a desperate attempt to keep his family warm after gathering almost all the heaters to Leo's room as well as making up a mutant sized heat lamp – impressive really.

Shivering, Leo pulled the blankets tighter to his form, closing his eyes while he used his beak to nuzzle himself back against the pillows.  
“ Raph, I'm okay, don't look at me like that.”  
“ Yer cold..and if ya cold then so are the kids..”

With Leo heavy with eggs, his pregnancy had already been a roller coaster of ups and downs, having Leo fall sick at this stage..it didn't bear thinking about!

The older turtle couldn't help but smile slightly at the soft tone Raph spoke in at that moment. Letting out a sigh as he tried to get comfortable, almost constantly having the only choice of laying on his plastron these days, his arms and legs looking impossibly small against his huge belly, looking more like a bloated frog than a turtle.

It was all he could do other than meditate, he'd been forbidden to do any strenuous exercise it seemed like months ago the last time he wore his gear or saw the outside world, the only clothing item he currently wore was his mask, for some reason it always felt odd taking it off.

Raph pulled open the blankets a plan forming in his head as he crawled beside his mate, patting soothing circles into his lover's sensitive carapace while trying to share as much of his own warmth as possible by rubbing himself over the much smaller turtle, while being careful given their difference in sizes.

Still Leo was trembling, keeping still was doing the pregnant turtle no good as Raph's hands worked on stroking his brother's slightly swollen knees, hands moving up and down the other, keeping the blood circulation running well like Don had taught him.  
He stopped suddenly when he heard a small churr escape Leo, the oldest instinctively lifting his rear and tail, exposing his behind, almost in Raph's face.

“ Raph..”  
Leo almost whispered his brothers name, Raph hardly believing what he was seeing!it had been so long since they'd been intimate for obvious reasons, and here was Leo clear as day offering himself.  
“ We can't- I don't wanna hurt yer or them.”  
Still Raph couldn't stop admiring the view, even trying to cover the sight with a blanket only to have it slide down like a museum revealing its latest master piece.

Leo shivered again, Raph at first thinking it was the cold until he saw the erection slip free from the leaders lower plastron, the tip glistening and dripping.

“ Please.”

The need and desire in the one word had Raph bite down on his bottom lip, eyes unable to move away from Leo's behind, his wagging little tail moving like an excited puppy.

It was too much for Raph, Leo's scent was erotic and those actions were taunting him..beside he'd warm Leo up..and if he was gentle he wouldn't hurt their unborn babies.

“ Take me Raphie, need you in me..”

Leo offering himself like that.. it had Raph's penis dropped down into his waiting hand, going straight to where the top drawer was, where he wasted no time in lubing himself up, Leo begging him and acting so needy was doing things to him.  
Going back to Leo he pressed a tentative finger inside the other, feeling his sibling rock back at once on the intruding digit, letting out a delighted churr, encouraging Raph to continue knowing the sting would subside soon enough.

Oh there were some many positions, or toys he could use! So many ideas running through Raph's mind, knowing deep down this time around he'd keep to the good old feral approach, the risk of doing something to harm Leo or the eggs he carried was too much of a risk, he knew as much as he wanted to dive in he had to go slowly, stretching his brother's hole carefully.

“ Yes..t-there.~”

Once he'd added a second finger and pushed as far as his knuckles, Raph pulled back, noticing at once Leo was indeed warming up beneath him, his bloated brother's body moving in time with Raph's hand, the sounds Leo was making only encouraging the other.

Lining himself up, Raph was excited and relentless as he pushed himself inside Leo, weeks of having to go solo only making him all the more eager to get started, grunting as he felt himself impale the other, a rush of emotions washing over him.  
The feeling of his now hard cock fitting snugly against Leo's inner walls had the pair exchanging a choir of chirps and churrs, Leo lifting his rear higher, his face a picture of pleasure while arms gripped the blankets to stop himself sliding, using his strong legs to meet Raph's thrusts.

Usually Raphael liked to wrap his arms around Leo's middle, though he had to admit with his brother's size that was near impossible, the crimson banded turtle instead leaning as far over Leo as he could go safely, nipping the back of Leo's neck enough to make the other buckle beneath him, one hand jacking Leo off which hardly took little effort at all as the older male came almost instantly, covering the blankets and himself in his own warm sticky essence.

Raph followed soon after, feeling his own come fill his brother, staying firmly in place till he'd fully emptied himself in the turtle he loved, feeling his own juices have no where else to go but back out.  
It showed has eager and desperate they'd both needed that, shooting their loads in an embarrassingly fast rate.  
Both lay there panting silently, the room now almost too hot as a fine sheen of sweat dripped down Leo's face, his cheeks carrying a healthy red glow from their love making.

“ Yer doin' alright? I didn't hurt ya or the li' ones?”  
Leo simply smiled that dork like smile, looking warm and content as he slowly shook his head, enjoying the closeness that came with coming down from his much needed high.

“ I'm okay Raph, I'm just..tired.” Not even waiting to get cleaned up or for Raph to pull himself free, Leo simply began to burrow into the blankets, looking content for the first time that day as he got ready to settle down.

“ Sleep, you need it.” Carefully Raph pulled his now flaccid member out from his brother, using one of the blankets to give the sleeping turtle a quick rub down before seeing to himself, making sure to cover Leo in blankets.

“ Leo! The heating is back o-”  
Mikey blinked as he poked his head around the door, just in time to watch Raph tuck himself away.  
“ it's back on Don fixed it...well it looks like he worried too much anyway, you both look plenty warm to me.” The youngest turtle was unable to stop smirking, especially with the stink-eye look he was receiving from the hothead. 

“ Sure you didn't break the heating in the first place Raphie-boyyy~?”  
“ 'dats it Mikey, come here...I'll show you broken.”

Screaming like a girl Mikey was fast out of the door, a newly revived and energised Raphael carefully and quietly as possible shutting Leo's door before racing off after the orange banded turtle, leaving Leo to finally rest contently, one day closer to delivering his eggs. ~


End file.
